User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan/Archive 2
Done you a exampel 1. i simply highlighted all message 2. cut them 3. pasted them into the achieve Folder 1 4.that all you do, it just a storage page help keep your talk tidy =) also if you run out i can add more -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 15:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Need your Advise im thinking of adding moving images soon, but it might be freaky, what you think? -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) remember dont add them images until the video are found, that way people don't get confuse what videos we got also can you make a new kid vs kat logo, the old one is well...boring, so if you got any good plans tell me -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) new logo What you think? -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 19:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Cool advert German averts are the best, i wish the were shown in england =( Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here nJvmkh_GYqo -- '' 22:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Downloads opened I opened the downloads now, all picture are clear png and 1 image is one that only on site. -- '' 17:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) very simple problem sometime the name of the image may be wrong or you may of renamed it while choosing, tho show me the name of the image just to be sure -- '' 17:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) photoshop i dont know what the "add image wizard" is but i do know photoshop images can be uploaded. -- '' 17:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) file extention it when you add things to the title (e.g wiki.png +.png.png = wiki.png.png.png < file ims extended - '' 19:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) busy meet me in the wiki help room http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi your username: HugeKidvsKatFan my username: parsonsda this room is full of wikia staff , meet you their. - '' 19:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) homepage the homepage is tv guide is kinda out of date, any idea where i can get all the times? or shall i change it to something cooler? -- '' 15:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Video Suggestion I would glad to hear your suggestion for a video i can make :) Thx i love making them ^^ Help could you send me a screenshot of the homepage, just to check what all users see also you glad to hear kid vs kat has been activated, the site name changed and the best thing ever, were 3rd on google "kid vs kat" search,that the highest in the search! so new visitors will come soon. -- '' 20:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) new and problem 1. is it new? 2. i live in the uk, thoe will look out for it 3. any idea for the homepage tv guide box, it need to replaced but what with? -- '' 10:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) how to take a homepage picture to take a picture of the hompepage you need nothing but a keyboard and paint press the "Print screen" key witch is at the top of you keyboard, then just past it on you paint, either with "right click + Paster" or ctrl + v that a screen shot -- '' 11:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) homepage i made cool updates to the homepage and removed the tv guide (didn't work) currently i'm adding loads of updates including the return of kid vs kat tv and old project that random choose any episode , some keep and eye out for them -- '' 16:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ps. you can watch disney xd live by using the sky guide online my secret im always in the wikia help room, they know all about wikia, that why im always their, in fact im their now, it full of wikia staff -- '' 17:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) title go bye bye i just got rid of them stupid titles, now the home looks clearer -- '' 17:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC)